The Gold and Silver Siblings!
is the eighty-second episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This is the second part of the team-up route, the debut of Build's LionGatling Form and the full return of the Go-On Wings since . Synopsis Both the Space Explorers and Goro's harem are alarmed of the presence of . In order to deal with this threat, Goro also needs the help of Sento, who reminded him that even if he is/or used to be Takumi Katsuragi, about his reason of being Build. Meanwhile, Bababatcheed is confronted by two familiar siblings... Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * , |須塔 美羽|Sutō Miu}}: * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} Guest Cast * |須塔 大翔|Sutō Hiroto}}: |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow, Archangel ***Inorganic: Stealth ***Other: Arc-Winger **Build ***Organic: Kaizoku, Lion ***Inorganic: Densha, Gatling ***Other: N/A **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon ***Inorganic: N/A *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow, Archangel Armor **Build ***KaizokuRessya Form, LionGatling Form Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **G7 Type-S ***Spider * : Change Soul * : Change Soul Quotes ... I’m beginning to suspect she looks just like me.|Anzu Izumi about the person who is physically identical to her.}} and I are alike. And as far as I’m concerned, we are both aware that our own creations are being used as tools of war. And, I will stop those who will use my creations for selfish acts of war. But for now, I need your help.|Goro Izumi openly shared to Sento that they are not so different to each other.}} Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Archangel **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Shoubousha, Soujiki, Light, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling *'Bottles in Cross-Z's Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' N/A *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' **Organic: Wolf, Cobra **Inorganic: Smapho |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *This is the first time Build uses a Trial Form in the story. External Links *Episode 82 at FanFiction.Net Category:Crossovers